


Who’s a good kitty?

by DrChickenJr



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dreams, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex Dreams, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChickenJr/pseuds/DrChickenJr
Summary: Catra woke up in the middle of the night to Adora dry humping her in her sleep. In other circumstances, Catra would have woken Adora up and laughed at her “horny ass” but in the heat of the moment, Catra finds herself moaning along to Adora's addicting movements.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Who’s a good kitty?

**Author's Note:**

> Since 1day ago, they released the Season5 trailer of She-ra I thought I would post my first smut fanfic :) hope you like it.
> 
> Who is ready for Season5?? Cause I’m not lol.

_ “Ugh come on Catra I clearly won,” Adora said with a proud smirk as she held Catra in place beneath her.  _

  
  


_ “Oh yah?.... Hey, Adora” She said in such a sultry tone that it flustered Adora enough to catch her off guard; giving Catra the perfect opportunity to knock Adora out of her hold and flip their positions.  _

  
  


_ Adora's back landed on the bed with a ‘thump’ as Catra was now effectively straddling Adora's hips; her smirk enlarged as she saw the roseness grow in Adora's flustered checks.  _

  
  


_ Catra laughed in a squeaky giggle as she tapped a finger on her burning cheeks “boop, boop, boop” Catra then sat back on Adora's lower stomach watching her squirm underneath herself. _

  
  


_ Adora then became very aware of the only thin piece of clothing separating them. She let her eyes drift lower to where Catra was currently occupying and definitely didn’t skip the view on the way down. Then she quickly looked back up at her; hoping that Catra didn’t see her totally just check her out.  _

  
  


_ Adora's blush deepened as she saw Catras expression turn from playfulness to something else. She just sat there, staring at Adora; almost like she was looking for any discomfort and or unwillingness.  _

  
  


_ When Adora just stared at her with anticipation; Catra then sat up from her sitting position and effectively laid on Adoras stomach with her own. She then placed her forearms next to Adoras head as she leaned in a little closer; still looking directly into Adoras eyes.  _

  
  


_ Adora could feel Catras breath ghosting her lips as the seconds went by that they weren’t connected. She then licked her juicy lips while catra traced the small but suggestive movement. _

  
  


_ Catra couldn’t help herself; she needed to get at least a small taste but to her surprise, Adora had already beaten her to the task. Catras heart was pounding as Adoras gorgeous face came up to her own.  _

  
  


_ Their lips connected like they had done this a thousand times before. Adora felt like her whole life was supposed to come down to this one moment and it felt accelerating. _

  
  


_ Their lips danced across each other in a passionate, loving kiss but once Catra took Adoras bottom lip between one of her fangs; Adora let out a small gasp of air as she let it pop back into place.  _

  
  


_ Catra then dove back in; she moved her right leg in between Adoras to gain more balance but once Adora moaned into her mouth and rolled her hips against the friction; Catra couldn’t help but moan with her. _

  
  


_ She then slowly ground her knee against Adoras sweet spot; trying to pry out every little sound she could make. Eventually, Adora had to break off the kiss; gasping from the lack of air and lightly moaning into Catras shoulder.  _

  
  


_ Catra then took this opportunity to ravish Adoras throat; it looked so bare and untouched; She needed to change that fact. Catra licked the roof of her tongue across the length of her neck and heard Adora make a “hmmm” noise as she bit down on her Pulse point.  _

  
  


_ She lingered on Adoras neck, trying to taste any new flavour that she could find. Catra wanted to make sure that this taste was memorised in her mind forever; having a cat's tongue definitely did come in handy sometimes.  _

  
  


_ Adora had threaded her hands through Catras messy main as she trailed open-mouthed kisses all the way down to her collarbone. Catra then heard Adora mumble something “What was that?” She replied while being occupied with Adoras body. _

  
  


_ “Oh gods” Adora breathed out “Catra I need you”  _

  
  


_ “Where do you need me, princess?” _

  
  


_ Adora let out a High pitched squeal as Catra bit down hard enough on her shoulder to leave a love spot but not enough to make the mark bleed. _

  
  


_ “Lower, I need you lower….” _

  
  


_ Catra smirked while she looked directly into Adoras eyes “As you wish” She then quickly shimmied down her body; laying in between Adoras legs.  _

  
  


_ Staring directly at Adora she peaked back her shorts and dove in….  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**********

Catras eyes were open; they were the only source of light in the darkroom. Lucky for her, she was able to see in the dark so it was as though nothing changed.

  
  


Catra had managed to stir herself awake; it didn’t help that she was incredibly sweaty and hot. She was about to sit up and grab a glass of water to hopefully cool her down but she heard Adora mumble something. 

  
  


“Mmmm….” Catra raised an eyebrow at this, she decided to investigate if Adora was just tricking her and that she was actually awake. 

  
  


Catra crawled over to where Adora lay and poked a finger to her back. She didn’t stir so Catra tried another tactic. She got down onto her elbows and blew hot air onto Adoras face, she smiled at her work but all she got in return was a small moan. 

  
  


_ Ugh fine, if you’re going to be that way so will I _ , Catra thought as she turned back to her original side of the bed; grumbling because she hadn’t managed to wake Adora. 

  
  


Minutes went by, yet she kept hearing odd noises coming from Adora; she decided to ignore it. Then Adora abruptly turned in her sleep and latched onto Catra. She wrapped her arm around Catras body and let her legs lay next to hers. 

  
  


Catras eyes were bulging out of her head as she realised the position Adora had managed to get into while in her slumber.  _ W-why do I feel all tingly inside? Adora is just hugging me, right? _ She thought as another image popped into her mind.  _ Ooooh no, please not right now,  _ Catra began to panic as she realised why she had been so hot just a couple minutes ago.

  
  


_ Damit! When was the last time I was in heat? _ Catras thoughts were put to an abrupt stop as Adora started slowly grinding against her. 

  
  


_ I- I should wake her…. _ Catras train of thought stopped as Adora let out a huff of air and pushed herself harder against Catra. 

  
  


“Hhhh…. Caatra”  _ Oh gods, I can’t hold out much longer…. She’s moaning my name, ME!! What am I supposed to do?  _ Catra then felt her own wetness grow at a rapid pace. She started to breath at a rapid face; the friction felt so amazing. 

  
  


“Fffuck”,  _ huh I guess she swears when she’s in a state of bliss, _ Catra then grinned her behind back into Adoras movements making them collide in sync. She had been wanting this for years and since it was finally happening she couldn’t hold back any longer.  _ Ohh, my gods, I’m not complaining. Sshit, she feels so amazing; I wonder what she wou- ah no what am I thinking about.  _

  
  


Her tail then threaded itself between Adoras legs and wiggled itself up to her sweet, hot centre. The very rim of Catras tail was now wagging up and down excitedly as Catra started losing all sense from the second friction. She glued her eyes shut and let all the feelings in. 

  
  


Catras primal urges started to take over; her temperature started to rise higher than before. “Hhhh…. ahhhngh, Adora” Catra panted between breaths; she couldn’t hold back her own moans as her heat began to overwhelm her. 

  
  


“Ooh, gods” Adora spoke through ragged breaths “Catra I need you” Her eyes were glued shut as she continued to grind against her friend.

“Adoraa, hhgnh…. do-don’t stop” Catra breathed out but all of a sudden the movements stopped and Catra slowly opened her eyes.

  
  


She turned her head to see a groggy looking Adora as she rubbed her half-open eyelids. “C-Catra? What are we doing?” She then opened her eyes fully as Catras tail wiggled right against her crotch.

  
  


“Um, wha-“ Catra interrupted her “I CAN EXPLAIN” she realised she was yelling, then lowered her voice to continue “I ah, you were kind of making noises in your sleep so I thought  _ ‘I’m going to try to wake her up”  _ she started to ramble at a fast pace  _ “b- _ but then you didn’t so I got annoyed and laid on my side like this. Then you latched onto me and started grinding against me and moaning and I would have woken you up but my heat cycle started and I couldn’t help myself and I’m sorry” Catra wasn’t sure how Adora would react to this information. 

  
  


“It’s alright Catra. I know how you get in your heats and besides I was the one who started it. 

  
  


“Ahah, yeah that’s true” then a mischievous smirk came across Catras face “you must have been having quite the dream to get all riled up like that huh?” 

  
  


Adora stammered “I- what? No! Um….” she trailed off with a Rosey blush forming on her cheeks. Catra then moved her tail that was still slotted between Adoras thighs to test her theory. 

  
  


She could feel Adora grow more aroused with just the slightest movement of her tail when Adora thrust her hips along with it; she knew that Adora was just as aroused as she was. 

  
  


Adora knew this game and she was going to turn the events of this situation to her will. She had already somewhat witnessed Catra go down on her in that dream,  _ Now it’s your turn Catra…. _ Adora thought as she purposefully trusted her hips right into the tip of Catras tail. To Adoras delight, Catra whimpered at the delectable contact. 

  
  


She moved the tail from between her legs and lightly twisted it around her wrist; she gave it a quick tug and Catra huffed heavily while her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

  
  


Adora then climbed on top of Catra and said: “who’s a good kitty?” While petting the sides of her gorgeous cat-like ears. 

  
  


A low rumbling purr came out of her throat as she replied “m-me, I’m a good kitty” 

  
  


“And does my kitty want her heat to be fully satisfied?” Adora had leaned down and sultrily whispered that question into her ear; the tip of it flicked as she breathed hot air on to the side of it. 

  
  


“Y-yes” Catra couldn’t help herself, she was purring so intensely.

  
  


“Yes what, kitten?” 

  
  


“Yes, please…. but um, I've actually only ever done this myself so….” Catra couldn’t hide the nerves in her voice; it wasn’t that she was nervous about doing it but this was Adora, her best friend and life long crush; it was nerve-racking. 

  
  


“It’s okay Catra” Adora brushed her hand through Catras hair in an attempt to calm her down “you have told me how painful and miserable these heats can be so…. I just wanna help is all” 

  
  


“Okay” it was Barely above a whisper but it was enough to make Adora smile. Catra felt safe with her; she always did. If Adora was happy, so was she.

  
  


Adora then glanced at Catras plump red lips. She bit her lip and leaned in. It felt like the whole world had suddenly stopped as their lips first met for the first time. 

  
  


She moved her thigh between Catras legs; just like Catra had done in her dream. She then tugged on Catras sensitive tail and she let out a “Mhmmm….” sigh. Catra held onto Adoras defined back for support as Adora started to grind her thigh on her swollen clit; with only the thin piece of Catras underwear truly separating the contact. 

  
  


“Ffuck” Catra mumbled as Adora moved her work to Catras throat. Adora wanted to leave marks on her; she wanted the whole world to know that Catra was hers. Catra kept trying to grind up into Adoras movements, Adora then let go of Catras tail and it subconsciously wrapped around her thigh. 

She snaked her hand up Catras shirt and felt her soft fluffy fur. There was a specific spot that was more fluffy than most, it started just below the abdomen and trailed all the way down to her pubic area. 

  
  


Adora sucked in a breath as she felt a place on Catras body that she wasn't normally able to feel. She felt electric as she then slowly…. and in Catras case agonisingly slow, peeled off her nightshirt. 

  
  


Catra was now half bare in front of Adora; she felt vulnerable but once she saw Adoras face staring at her in complete awe, all the nerves left her system. 

  
  


Seconds went by and Catra complained “Adoraaaaaa” she whined with baby eyes “you’ve had your look, can you please get to the fucking part now?” 

  
  


Adora giggled “seems like someone is in a hurry” Deciding not to leave her waiting any longer, she took one of Catras perky nipples into her mouth; toying with the other between her fingertips. 

  
  


“Ooh gods” Catra breathed out as she arched her back into Adoras amazing touch. “Pplease Aadora” 

  
  


She let go of her nipple with a pop “what do you want Catra? Tell me” 

  
  


“F-fingers…. fingers inside” she breathlessly spoke while dragging her retracted claws down Adoras back. Her heat was so close to being satisfied and everything started to feel better; except her temperature seemed to be rising. Adora let out a breathless moan as Catra dragged her claws down her back; In return she pinched Catras already stiff nipples.

  
  


“Good idea…. but I've got a better one,” Adora said in a sultry tone and she moved further down Catras petite body. 

  
  


Adora started to kiss her way down Catras stomach; she arched her back into the touch while Adora pulled her boxers off. Catra sucked in a breath as the cool air hit her nethers but the cool was soon replaced with a warm wet substance. 

  
  


She looked down and saw Adora staring directly at her. Adoras mouth was occupied pleasuring Catras little kitty and easing her out of her heat, Catra was squirming under her touch.

  
  


_ Oh my gooooods, she’s actually going down on me right now, Fuuuuck _ . Catra thought as her head fell back on to the big plushy pillow. 

  
  


She opened her mouth and silently screamed as Adora quickly dipped her tongue into her delicious wet opening. 

  
  


Adora watched her every movement and that was definitely an indication to fully enter her. She let her fingers linger around her slit; trying to gather up all the wetness Catra could muster.

  
  


“Mmmm….” Catra moaned as Adoras delightful fingers finally filled her; It was like her walls readily welcomed the pleasing intrusion. 

  
  


Adora started searching for something; a reaction. That beautiful bliss spot. “Agnnhhh” Catra then let a high pitched squeak out and Adora knew she had found it. She stroked that spot again and Catra almost screamed.

  
  


Catra fisted Adoras hair in her hands as Adora latched her mouth onto her clit. “Mmmmore….” Catra had reverted to begging as a place to ground herself while Adora deeply thrust her finger into her. 

  
  


Adora obliged and added a second finger.  _ She’s close _ Adora thought, so she greedily sucked on her throbbing clit and thrust into her; hard enough for the headboard on their bed to smack against the wall. 

  
  


The strokes mixed with the constant sucking and licking made Catra nearly lose all consciousness.  _ She’s beautiful _ Adora thought as she doubled her efforts. Catra then yelled “Nghhhh…. ahhgn…. Adora!!” 

  
  


“Fuck…” Adora uttered under her breath. “Come for me kitten…,” she uttered out as much she could then suddenly Catra sucked in a ragged breath; she started to frantically ride Adoras face while she dragged out her high. Adora kept her fingers pounding in at a steady pace as Catras whole body shook. 

  
  


Catra dropped her hands from where they were previously on Adoras head and let them drop to the bed with a thud. “Hhholy, ffuck” Catra slyly spoke as she came down from her high. “U-usually I can't climax that well when I try to satisfy the heat myself but, you just….”

  
  


Adora slowly removed her fingers and Catra whined at the loss of fullness. She then licked them clean and came up to lay next to her friend? Girlfriend? “Ahah, good then mhm?” 

  
  


“B-better than good. Did you w-want me to get you off as well?” She asked in an exhausted tone

  
  


She brushed through Catras bushy hair “No that’s okay…. plus you kind of did go down on me….” Catra looked at her quizzingly. 

  
  


“Heh, well…. in my dream that would be more accurate” Catra then smiled softly and stared into Adoras bright sky blue eyes. 

  
  


“Adora?....” she whispered; Adora then made a “mhm?” Noise. “M-my heat will come back soon and I was just wondering….” 

  
  


“I’d love to help you through it again, and again and again” she started giggling as she went on. 

  
  


“And um, did you wanna maybe….” 

  
  


“If you are asking me to be your girlfriend, this answer is yes” Catra smiled and immediately pulled Adora in for a passionate kiss. 

  
  


She then accidentally yawned into the kiss and Adora giggled against her lips. “We should probably get to sleep”

  
  


“Yeah, you are probably right” They both turned over onto their right sides and snuggled up to each other. Adora was hugging Catra from behind and just as she nearly drifted off to sleep, Adora then whispered into her big fluffy ear 

  
  


She huffed into Catras incredibly sensitive ear “Next time, I want you on your hands and knees while I fuck you from behind” Catra then shot her eyes open wide as she slightly whimpered at the anticipation from Adoras words…. 

  
  


_ Oh my gods, this might be the best heat if ever been through _ Catra thought. She couldn’t wait for these new addicting situations to be brought to life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and feel free to leave comments with feedback is love to here some :)


End file.
